There she was again
by Deathfm
Summary: this is about Sam Merlotte & the mysterious girl Amy Townsend  -not Jason' Amy-  who are both dealing with a big secret and messed up past & living in Bon Temps doesn't make it any easier for them to be together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please note that I had no intention for holding myself to the real TB script, Amy Townsend is a made up character. This is about Sam Merlotte & Amy Townsend. You'll see more characters who were made up. Please note that English isn't my first language. And this is my made up world where Sam just had a little fling with Tara & Daphne.**_

There she was again, alone at the table, with her beautiful long brown hair, olive skin, and sparkling brown eyes.

He wondered why she chose his restaurant today and the day before, it was the second time he saw her and he couldn't stare enough at her.

Why would such a beautiful young woman sit alone at a table, and what was she doing in Bon Temps ?

TB–TB-TB-TB-TB

There he was again, with his lovely eyes who light up whenever he smiles gently.

What I would do if he would ever look at me like this..

"Oh shit I can't stare, he'll notice it and he'll think I'm a freak."

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

'Arlene, I'm doing your table, go ask that couple what they want'

As soon as he took pen & paper, he knew Arlene was looking at him like he lost his mind, he could feel her eyes burning in his back.

Standing next to her table was making him nervous, why would he be nervous ? she was just a client who wants something to eat, nothing more .. right ? 

'Hi, I'm Sam Merlotte, I own this place, and I wanted to welcome you here in Bon Temps, you'll have a great time here'

Why was he saying something that stupid ? Now she'll think he likes to brag. 

'Hi, I'm Amy, pleasure to meet you Sam' she said when shaking his hand.

'and I'm sure I'll have a great time here, otherwise I wouldn't move to this place, right ?' 

she couldn't be sarcastic, he didn't believed that, not when she was smiling at him like this, with those little dimples on her cheeks. 

'You moved to Bon Temps ? that's a big change, I presume you're a city girl ?' 

'why would you think that ? I'm not actually, I grew up here and I missed it.' She stopped for a second and he thought he saw a different look in her eyes. 

'I dealed with some changes in my life and it was time for me to go elsewhere, what place is greater than your hometown ?' she said with a forced smile. 

She was born here ? How could he not remember her ? he can't keep asking her questions, she'll think I'm nosey. 

'Well anyhow some things changed but you'll have a great time here, everyone is very friendly here, uhm look at me asking you questions, I forgot to take your order, can I give you something, something from the house ?' 

And there was her beautiful smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

After a busy night, Sam was glad he finally layed down in his bed but all he could think of was Amy. He couldn't understand why, he saw her twice, they hardly talked, but he can't stop seeing her face infront of him, her beautiful brown eyes, her olive skin, her hair that surrounds her face so perfectly and and those little dimples on her cheek everytime she smiled.

He has to stop thinking about her like that, look what happened the last time he fell head over heels for a girl, a crazy ass shapeshifter who was loyal to Maryann.

But there was something about Amy.. something mysterious, something dark yet she had something kind, but why would he bother, he doesn't even know if she has a boyfriend, she will most likely have someone.

And with those thoughts he closed his eyes & he drifted away.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

Arlene had the morning shift, Sam was nowhere to be found and Terry was busy in the kitchen, with just eyes for his food he was preparing.

As Arlene her thoughts were drifting away, she couldn't hear Sam come in.

'Arlene, Arlene , Ar…'

'Oh hi Sam I didn't hear you come in.' nosey as Arlene is she wanted to know more about yesterday.

'how are you today, it was so busy last night I didn't had the chance to talk to you !' she touched his shoulder while talking to him.

'who was that lady yesterday you were talking to? I never saw her here'

Nosey Arlene .. why does she always have to know everything ? I'm sure she told Terry something about yesterday, perhaps that I was hooked at Amy' table yesterday and normally it was Arlene' table.. that's so typical of her.

'someone new in town, I don't know her, she just moved over here.' Sam was getting irritated and if she would ask more or assume more, he'll get mad again so he said 'get back to work Arlene, there's plenty to do'

As the first clients came in, no one really payed attention to the next who would follow coming in, Sam didn't see her at first.

But there she was, her hair in a messy dot, yet she looked amazing and she was sitting alone at the table again.

'Oh Sam don't worry I'm gonna do that table, you go ahead with your work love'

And before she even finished her sentence Arlene was on her way to Amy' table, with a smirk on her face, and he knew she would keep asking Amy things out of curiosity.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

When Amy finished her breakfast she left with her amazing smile, into the sun.

'Well' he said to Arlene, he watched Arlene when she took Amy' order, and it took her longer than usually, he was so curious that he needs to know what she asked the mysterious girl.

'well what Sam?' Arlene said with her innocent smile, she knew perfectly what he meant.

'Aaawh are you talking about Amy Townsend ? such a friendly girl, I like her! She lives at the old Harrison' house'

Arlene took a little break before saying something more, she needed to see his reaction.

'such a shame such young decent girl has to live all alone in that big house. I invited her for the party tomorrow evening.'

'what party ?'

'Aw well, she's new in town, doesn't have any friends, so I thought maybe you could invite some other people who don't work here, and give her a little welcome party, so that she can meet new people'

'Arlene.. ARE YOU INSANE?.. (eventhough deep down inside he was thrilled for seeing her again when he wouldn't work) why didn't you ask me this before ?'

'awh c'mon Sam, we all know you would've said yes, and give that girl a break, she has no one here, poor little thing, Terry and I will set everything up for tomorrow, don't worry love'

And with those last words Arlene took her table' order and left Sam behind the bar with an open mouth.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

As Amy stood infront of the mirror she didn't know what to wear .. her bed was full with clothes she tried on, shoes everywhere

"when it comes to going out, not one girl has something to wear" she thought

When she looked around, her eyes stopped at the photo with 2 girls on it.

With a big cough she went for the tight pants with her bat wide top and pumps.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

'wow there are a lot of people here Arlene, great job! So where's the new girl?'

While Arlene & Sookie were talking, Sam was wondering if the girls didn't noticed he did a big effort with his clothes. Nah they couldn't know he thought, I'm dressed like they're used of me.

TB-TB-TB-TB-TB

"oh my god, so many people.. what the hell am I even doing here, why did I agree with this? Ok ok stay calm, just go up there, say hi to everyone and find a quiet place to sit where no one bothers you Amy, just do it."

With a big sigh Amy stepped outside her car & walked towards the bar.

Everyone was having a really great time, eventhough Arlene didn't told anyone it really was a welcome party, she was hoping Amy would fit in, she seemed so nice, they needed more normal people in this town.

As Amy walked in the bar, Sam stared at her like he never saw anyone so beautiful like her.

The beer dripped on his shoes while he wasn't paying attention at his glass.

'oh goddammit ! not now!'

'that's an awkward sentence to say when you see someone'

While he looked up, he stood face to face with Amy "she's even more prettier than I ever thought" while their eyes meet eachother, they both started smiling and sam started laughing, that's a good icebreaker he thought.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention' he said while showing the beer on the ground & on his shoes.

'That's ok, I've heard worse.'

As Sam was cleaning up the mess he made, Sookie came at the bar to introduce herself to Amy.

As the hours passed by, Sam was staring infront of him when he stood outside, while the rest was dancing inside, Arlene & Sookie were talking to Amy, some guys were doing stupid beer games, Hoyt was playing pool with some friends, ..


End file.
